Comme une sœur
by DameLicorne
Summary: L'amitié entre Hermione et Harry a toujours été spéciale. Et très différente des relations que l'un et l'autre entretiennent avec Ron.


_Merci à Steamboat Willie pour son regard et ses suggestions et, bien sûr, à J.K. Rowling, pour son œuvre que j'ai tant aimée. Merci à Samantha Black pour son idée de concours qui m'a inspiré ce texte._

* * *

Harry poussa la porte du Terrier et se mit à sourire. La chaleur qui y régnait formait un contraste saisissant avec le froid de l'extérieur. Le jeune homme poussa un soupir de bien-être. D'ailleurs, très vite, il retira sa cape et son écharpe et les accrocha sur le porte-manteau de la famille Weasley, là où il trouva de la place.

Quelle que soit la période de l'année, la vieille maison biscornue lui réchauffait le cœur tout autant que la trop parfaite maison des Dursley le lui glaçait. Harry était bien content de ne plus être obligé de passer la moindre minute chez son oncle et sa tante. On lui avait dit qu'ils étaient bien rentrés chez eux, après la guerre, tous les trois en parfaite santé. Il s'en fichait complètement. Ou presque.

En tout cas, le jeune homme n'avait pas du tout envie de penser à ceux qui n'avaient été pour lui une famille que de nom. Il préférait profiter de ces premières vacances de Noël depuis la fin de la guerre sans penser à quoi que ce soit de triste ou pénible. Il avait suffisamment souffert comme cela, par Merlin !

Lorsque Harry se dirigea vers le salon du Terrier, il surprit une scène particulièrement studieuse : George et Ron étaient plongés dans les comptes de la boutique Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux, tandis qu'Hermione, installée à la même table, lisait un ouvrage particulièrement épais tout en touillant machinalement une tasse de thé presque vide.

— Déjà de retour ? s'étonna Ron en levant les yeux du livre de compte, sa plume en suspens au-dessus de la page.

Harry haussa les épaules avant de répondre.

— Je ne suis toujours pas très à l'aise avec les bébés. J'ai préféré laisser Ginny et Molly papoter tranquillement avec Andromeda de Teddy. Toutes ces histoires de langes, de diversifion, de...  
— Diversification, tu veux dire, non ? intervint Hermione.  
— Euh... hésita Harry avec un regard perdu.  
— C'est lorsque le bébé commence à manger de la nourriture solide, reprit-elle sur un ton docte. Autre chose que du lait, explicita-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel face aux mines perdues des trois garçons.

Ron la regarda avec un petit sourire tendre, se gardant de faire la moindre remarque sur la manière dont elle étalait son savoir, mais Harry ne manqua pas son regard et s'en amusa.

Voyant que ses explications n'avaient aucun succès, la jeune fille poussa un soupir avant de se tourner vers Harry.

— Tu veux une tasse de thé ? lui demanda-t-elle en désignant du menton sa propre tasse, dans laquelle elle avait lâché sa cuillère. Il fait froid dehors.  
— Ah oui, volontiers, répondit-il sans hésiter.

Abandonnant les deux Weasley et son livre sur place, la jeune fille attrapa sa tasse de thé et se dirigea vers la cuisine du Terrier. Désignant de la main leur travail, Harry souhaita bon courage à Ron et George avant de la suivre. Hermione souleva le couvercle de la théière pour vérifier s'il restait suffisamment de thé.

Comme c'était le cas, elle versa aussitôt le breuvage dans la tasse que son ami avait sortie d'un placard puis dans la sienne. Hermione ajouta un peu de miel dans celle-ci seulement, sans prendre la peine de demander à Harry s'il en voulait, puisqu'il n'en prenait jamais. Ils s'assirent à côté l'un de l'autre et le jeune homme glissa ses mains autour de sa tasse avec un sourire.

— Je crois que j'aurais dû mettre des gants, confessa-t-il. Je n'avais pas réalisé que j'avais vraiment les mains gelées.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel tout en souriant de son air que ses amis aimaient à qualifier de « Miss Je-Sais-Tout ».

— Tu es un sorcier, Harry. Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, hein, lui rappela-t-elle sur un ton volontairement ironique. Tu aurais très bien pu utiliser un sort de réchauffage pour tes mains.  
— J'y penserai, la prochaine fois que je ne m'apercevrai pas que j'ai les mains gelées, répliqua-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel à son tour. D'ailleurs, tu as jeté un sort de réchauffage sur le thé, non ?  
— Bien sûr que non ! le détrompa-t-elle en gloussant. Tu n'as jamais remarqué que Mrs Weasley utilise des sorts de maintien de la chaleur sur son thé ? Comme sur ses plats, d'ailleurs. Remarque, les pauvres elfes de Poudlard font sûrement pareil, je crois n'avoir jamais mangé froid là-bas.

Plutôt que de se risquer à s'engager sur le terrain glissant de la libération des elfes de maison, Harry préféra continuer sur le sujet, bien plus consensuel, des sorts de réchauffage et, surtout, de maintien au chaud.

— Tu as raison, Hermione, on oublie à quel point c'est pratique de pouvoir se servir de la magie. Les machines que les moldus utilisent pour compenser leur absence de magie sont bien plus encombrantes. D'ailleurs, je ne suis même pas sûr qu'ils en aient pour tenir les aliments au chaud, ça sert uniquement à réchauffer.  
— Si, ils en ont, rétorqua-t-elle aussitôt, mais c'est plutôt dans les restaurants. Et encore, c'est souvent seulement pour maintenir les assiettes au chaud avant de les remplir et de les servir.

Harry opina un peu distraitement, pas vraiment passionné par le sujet, et embraya rapidement sur un autre.

George, de son côté, commençait à se sentir comme un lutin de Cornouailles. Il avait soigneusement pointé toute la liste du stock de la boutique et, malgré une frayeur à un moment donné, elle correspondait bien aux ventes effectives indiquées sur le livre de compte. Ron, lui, en était encore à faire de savants calculs pour vérifier ce qu'ils devaient encore régler à leurs fournisseurs et les investissements qu'ils pouvaient faire.

Avant la guerre, c'était Fred qui s'occupait des comptes. En effet, il était beaucoup plus à l'aise avec les calculs que son jumeau qui préférait, quant à lui, veiller à l'organisation logique et logistique de leurs petites affaires, puis de leur cher magasin. Lorsque la famille Weasley tout entière, ainsi que leurs amis, avait poussé George à rouvrir la boutique, il n'avait pas eu le cœur à se pencher à son tour sur les comptes.

Aussi est-ce Ron qui s'en était chargé, considérant de toute façon que cela faisait partie de son travail chez Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux. Le jeune homme avait préféré épauler son frère, encore plus abattu qu'eux tous par la mort de Fred, plutôt que de refaire une année à Poudlard ou de s'engager dans le corps des Aurors. Et finalement, il s'était aperçu que ce travail de commerçant, auquel il n'aurait jamais pensé auparavant, lui convenait très bien.

George se gardait bien de le dire à son cadet, mais il appréciait vraiment de l'avoir à ses côtés. Ron l'avait réellement aidé à commencer à remonter la pente, à ne pas s'enfoncer dans la dépression dans laquelle il s'était d'abord englué, au décès de Fred. Mais là, le jumeau survivant avait passé suffisamment de temps dans les comptes à son goût pour la soirée. Il avait besoin de se changer les idées.

Il abandonna donc Ron après une simple tape sur l'épaule et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Arrivé à la porte de celle-ci, le jeune homme s'appuya contre le chambranle et croisa les bras, observant Hermione et Harry qui discutaient joyeusement de choses et d'autres, sans temps mort. Mais rapidement, la jeune fille l'aperçut et s'adressa à lui.

— Ça y est, vous avez fini ?  
— Moi oui, indiqua George. Il reste du thé ?  
— Juste une tasse, répondit Hermione, mais on peut en refaire.  
— Oh ça ira, ne t'inquiète pas, lui assura-t-il en se rapprochant. Merci, Harry !

Celui-ci venait en effet de sortir la tasse de George du placard et prenait la théière pour le servir. George s'assit et attira le pot de sucre d'un coup de baguette magique.

— Alors, de quoi parliez-vous ? demanda-t-il avec curiosité tout en remuant son thé avec la cuillère que Harry lui avait donnée au passage.  
— Rien de spécial, indiqua Hermione en haussant les épaules.  
— Ça aurait pu intéresser ton père, tiens, on comparait notamment des inventions moldues avec les sortilèges équivalents, indiqua Harry.  
— Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce qui gagne, entre les deux ? s'intéressa George.  
— Les sortilèges, évidemment, assura Hermione du ton docte avec lequel elle avait l'habitude d'expliquer les évidences.  
— C'est vrai que vous avez une excellente connaissance du monde moldu, tous les deux, remarqua George.

Il fit une pause et les observa alternativement pendant quelques instants.

— Mais dites-moi... entre nous, hein... Vous avez déjà envisagé de sortir ensemble, vous deux ?

À ces mots, Hermione et Harry écarquillèrent les yeux sous l'effet de la surprise, avant d'éclater de rire d'un même mouvement, sans se concerter.

— Nous ? s'étonna Hermione en reprenant partiellement son souffle, à travers ses éclats de rire. Mais... George, enfin... Tu sais bien que j'aime ton frère Ron ! assura la jeune fille avec incrédulité.

— Et moi, j'aime Ginny, ajouta aussitôt Harry sur un ton d'évidence.

George sembla balayer ces arguments d'un mouvement de main et fit un petit bruit avec sa bouche.

— Franchement, vous savez très bien, tous les deux, que vous n'avez pas besoin de ça pour faire partie de la famille, assura-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Harry eut soudain l'air blessé. George croyait-il donc que lui, l'orphelin, ne sortait avec sa sœur que pour entrer dans sa famille ? Hermione s'en aperçut et fronça les sourcils. Elle posa une main réconfortante sur le bras de Harry et s'adressa à nouveau à George.

— On dirait presque que tu nous accuses de bas calculs, là, lui fit-elle remarquer sur un ton revêche. Vraiment, je ne comprends pas ce qui te fait penser qu'on ne soit pas sincères, tous les deux. Tes parents nous ont toujours accueillis en tant qu'amis de Ron, tu crois vraiment qu'on avait besoin de davantage ?  
— Non, ce n'est pas ça ! s'exclama George en levant les mains avec un air désolé sur le visage. Je ne mets absolument pas en doute votre sincérité ! C'est juste... Vous deux... ça a toujours été particulier, j'ai bien vu à Poudlard. En fait, Fr... Fred et moi, ajouta-t-il d'une voix qui trembla légèrement sur le prénom de son défunt jumeau, nous avions pris des paris quand vous étiez en cinquième année, pour savoir quand vous alliez sortir ensemble, tous les deux.  
— Oh George ! ronchonna Hermione en se levant de sa chaise et en mettant ses poings sur ses hanches, dans une posture inconsciemment héritée de Molly Weasley. Mais c'est très mal de faire des paris sur les gens ! Imagine ce qu'aurait dit McGonagall si elle vous avait surpris !  
— Dommage que tu n'aies pas fait de septième année à Poudlard, Hermione, tu aurais été parfaite en préfète en chef, lui assura George sur le ton calme et avec le petit sourire en coin qu'il aurait utilisés face à sa mère.

Harry ne savait pas trop quoi penser de toute cette scène, mais voir George sourire lui fit plaisir. Néanmoins, il avait du mal à comprendre ses allégations. En même temps, en y réfléchissant, le jeune homme se souvint qu'il avait dû assurer à Ron qu'Hermione était comme une sœur pour lui, juste après que son meilleur ami ait détruit le médaillon de Serpentard. Cela lui paraissait pourtant tellement évident ! Il n'avait jamais regardé Hermione comme il regardait Ginny...

— Tu sais, George, Hermione est comme une sœur pour moi, expliqua-t-il donc avec les mêmes mots. Elle n'a jamais été autre chose. Tu vois, avant le Bal de Noël du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, Ron et moi avons cherché une cavalière à travers tout Poudlard. Sans grand succès : ni l'un, ni l'autre n'étions du genre dragueur, je pense que tu l'as remarqué ! Mais ce que tu ne sais probablement pas, c'est qu'Hermione nous a reproché de ne pas nous être aperçus qu'elle était une fille. Contrairement à Viktor Krum, d'ailleurs, qui était plus mûr que nous. Parce que nous n'avons même pas pensé à le lui proposer en premier, ni Ron, ni moi.

La jeune fille se mit à sourire à ce souvenir et se rassit, radoucie.

— Tu te souviens, Hermione ? reprit Harry en s'adressant à elle. Le soir du bal, tu avais lissé tes cheveux et tu portais une jolie robe. Ça changeait totalement de la manière dont on te connaissait. Tu nous as épatés, ce jour-là, Ron et moi. Sauf que c'était déjà différent, entre lui et moi. Il est brusquement devenu jaloux de Viktor, alors qu'il était l'un de ses plus grands fans jusque-là. Moi, je m'en fichais que tu danses avec lui, j'étais seulement content pour toi.

Hermione opina en souriant. Elle se remit à touiller sa tasse de thé, avant de la prendre à pleines mains et de la porter à nouveau à ses lèvres. Lorsqu'elle la reposa, elle fixa George droit dans les yeux et s'adressa à lui en souriant.

— Ça fait pas mal d'années qu'on se connaît, Harry, toi et moi. Je veux bien croire qu'il y ait eu des paris sur Harry et moi il y a trois ans. Mais là... je ne peux pas croire que tu penses réellement que nous sommes sournois, nous deux, que nous cherchions à profiter de Ginny et de Ron, et de votre famille tout entière. Non, George, ça ne colle pas. Je veux dire... si Harry et moi avions des sentiments amoureux l'un pour l'autre, évidemment que ce serait différent ! Ton hypothèse est donc complètement ridicule.

À ces mots, George s'était reculé sur sa chaise, se laissant aller contre le dossier, les yeux écarquillés et un air interloqué sur le visage.

— Je suis sûre de ne pas me tromper en disant que c'est l'arbre qui cache la forêt, reprit Hermione d'une voix douce. Je suis certaine aussi que tu ne dis pas ça pour nous blesser ni pour nous faire fuir. Alors que se passe-t-il ? Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?

Le silence de George était plus éloquent que toutes les dénégations qu'il aurait pu tenter de faire. Il aurait peut-être pu tromper Harry. Il ne pouvait pas tromper Hermione. Lorsqu'ils étaient nettement plus jeunes, à Poudlard, bien avant la guerre, il aurait tenté de le faire sans la moindre hésitation. Mais la jeune femme qui se tenait devant lui avait perdu toutes ses illusions depuis bien longtemps, et vécu bien trop de choses pour son âge.

George finit par baisser la tête et soupira. Hermione lui laissa quelques instants de répit avant de revenir à la charge.

— Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? On peut en parler ? Tu es amoureux, c'est ça ? Et ça ne se passe pas comme tu voudrais ?

Harry grimaça en entendant les questions très directes d'Hermione. Et si elle se trompait ? Et si elle avait raison mais qu'elle braquait George ? D'autant plus que depuis le décès de Fred, quelques tout petits mois seulement auparavant, tout son entourage avait plutôt tendance à être très précautionneux avec lui, à le protéger au maximum.

Mais peut-être, finalement, est-ce ce qui le décida à répondre à la jeune fille.

— Ouais, grogna-t-il. Et je ne sais pas si je devrais. Une autre, ça n'aurait posé aucun problème, mais elle... finit-il en grimaçant.

Hermione se pencha vers lui avec un air compatissant.

— Tu veux en parler ? Parfois, ça aide, tu sais, lui assura-t-elle d'une voix encore plus douce qu'auparavant.

Face au visage tourmenté de George, qui se penchait à son tour pour commencer à se confier, Harry se sentit mal à l'aise. Il préféra se lever, prenant prétexte de sa tasse vide, qu'il lava rapidement avant de la ranger dans le placard, écoutant malgré lui George évoquer ses doutes face à Angelina Johnson, puisqu'elle avait accompagné Fred au Bal de Noël, lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers...

Persuadé qu'Hermione saurait bien mieux que lui gérer la situation, Harry quitta la cuisine du Terrier et se dirigea droit vers Ron. Il avait bien l'intention de le convaincre de prendre son balai et d'aller voler un peu avec lui !


End file.
